Once Upon a Dream - Dimples Queen
by RegalParrillaMillsMaguire
Summary: Cute little Dimples Queen oneshot set during a thunder storm in the missing year. This is my first fic so please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

The weather was horrendous. Rain had been hammering on Regina's bedroom window for what seemed like days with no sign of it easing. Dusk had just fallen and she was treating herself to an early night. She certainly needed it after how emotional the last few months had been. Usually she found the sound soothing. It drowned out some of the noise of the outside world, and certainly helped to mask her persistent thoughts of Henry. She relaxed further into the nest of cushions cocooning her and pulled the duvet up to her chin. The silk rustled at the movement before settling to caress her form once again. Letting out a sigh the Queen closed her eyes and watched her palatial chambers fade to darkness.

There was no sound audible above the crescendo of thunder and lightning being orchestrated miles above her head. The candles had long since gone out and there was no moonlight drifting through her curtains on account of the storm, but by the time she opened her eyes again she was more than aware of something unusual in her room. At first she thought she was still dreaming but when the third flash of lightning illuminated her quarters she realized the small boy pressed tightly into the corner of the room, was not a cruel figment of her imagination. She felt winded, like she had been delivered a painful kick in the gut to remind her of her anguish, but nevertheless her maternal instincts kicked in and she was at his side in a heartbeat.

Regina enveloped the small form into a tight hug against her chest. Roland looked up sniffing away tears.

"G…Gina…" he choked out between quiet sobs,

"Shh. Don't cry sweetheart, I'm here, everything is going to be okay. I've got you,"

She leant back slightly to allow some room between them and gently pushed his mop of dark locks from his face. She felt her heart breaking at the look of fear in his eyes.

"You're not afraid of the storm, are you Roland?"

The look on his face said all she needed to know and he nodded to confirm her suspicions. A crack of thunder split the sky overhead and he jumped into her arms, burying his face into her shoulder and gripping her nightgown between his tiny fists. Regina could feel him shaking and she couldn't tell whether it was from fright or from the cold as only then did she notice how thin his pyjamas were. Far too thin to keep him warm against the cold November night.

Holding him closer and stroking the back of his head to comfort him she looked back towards her bed and then again at Roland. There was no way she could even consider taking him back to his father's room even if it was only next door, certainly not in this state. Not that she would admit it to anyone except the thief, but having only a wall to separate them was a great comfort to her. He made her feel safer and more content than she had since she was a child, and now that his son was terrified she felt it was her duty to do something about it.

"You just stay right here with me," she said, standing and moving the child to her hip before gliding over to the bed she had just vacated, and planting kisses on his temple as she went. It had been a long time since she had done this, had someone so small and helpless depend on her entirely. But it felt so natural. Especially with Roland. She loved and cared for him as if he were her own. She knew Robin adored how they were together, perhaps he saw Regina as the mother that had been unfortunately absent from his son's life.

She gently placed him on the grey duvet and set about rearranging the cushions and turning down the covers to make room for them.

"Gina?" Roland looked up.

"Yes dear?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Papa says I'm not to disturb you. But I'm doing that now. I can go back to my room if you want me to…"

She chuckled as another crack of thunder tore through the air and he jumped to her in fright.

"You are not going anywhere my little knight. You're more than welcome to see me any time you wish," she slipped into bed pulling Roland to snuggle at her side. He wriggled as close to her as he physically could and she pulled the duvet over them. Yet another crack of thunder exploded from above but he only flinched this time.

"I like this," Roland mused.

"What was that sweetie?"

"I like cuddles with you. They make me feels happy," he yawned, "Papa says it is good to make people happy. You're…you're the bestest mama in the world."

Regina gasped but Roland was already tucked against her side and fast asleep. She gave him a gentle squeeze and wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"I love you…" she whispered, and with that she closed her eyes and held her precious little boy to her chest. Right against her heart, exactly where he and his father belonged.


	2. Quick Message

Hi everyone,

I'd just like to say thank you so much to anyone who has read this fic (apparently there's over 200 of you from all over the globe which is crazy and I'm incredibly grateful!)

Thank you to all those who have favorited/are now following this story, and thank you to _Justices, Soul From North_ and guest _Nina_ for reviewing!

This is the first time I have "published" anything I have written and I was terrified so I really appreciate you taking the time to give feedback.

I will be posting something else very soon. It'll probably be a series of oneshots, but I'm not sure yet. Whatever I can write around my 3 jobs (I'm saving for University), so if anyone has any prompts they'd like to suggest, let me know on here or tweet me at Regal_Parrilla

Love and hugs x


End file.
